Haley James Scott has Mad Skills!
by That New OTH Addiction
Summary: Written for the lovely kaya17tj. Haley has been at the office all day and now she needs some Skills! Two-shot story Haley/Skills Rated M for a reason! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author notes: Sorry for the delay in posting. I just took a few days to get some ideas together and start on some new stories for you guys. Speaking of stories…**_

_**This two shot was requested by the always amazing kaya17tj. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH. That should cover it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Haley James Scott has mad Skills!<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Haley had been working the office all day. It was nice to something to distract her from the constant Lucas and Lindsey talk that all of her friends seemed to be obsessed with. She finished up the proposal for the new band and shut the computer off. Haley looked over at the clock and saw what time it was.

"Shit, it's 7 already…"

Haley got out of her chair and walked over to the bathroom to check herself out. She gave her outfit the once over. Her hair was up for exposing her neck. The loose fitting green dress showed off just a bit of her chest. She even had put on that lotion that left a trace of glitter on her skin. She had also remembered to wear the black boots that he seemed to be obsessed with. Her lip gloss was still visible and it gave her lips a nice shine.

Yeah she looked good.

She came back into the main office and he was already standing there waiting for her.

"Hey girl…"

Haley smiled and bit her lip. There was something about him. Maybe it was because he was so different from anyone that she had ever been with. Or maybe it was because no one ever would think she would be into him. Or maybe it was because nobody would ever believe that they were together. No matter what the reason was, she was glad to be there with him.

She glided towards him. Her heart was fluttering in chest because she knew what was next. Her eyes slowly dragged over the man that stood there. From his timberland work boots to his baggy dark blue jeans to his black t-shirt with a pair silver angel wings and the platinum chain that she bought him after their first night together.

"Damn, you look so fucking sexy…" Haley growled as she stopped in her front of him.

"So do you…" Skills started to say but Haley mashed her mouth into his. She let tongue thrash wildly against his, enjoying the way the inside of his mouth tasted. They broke the kiss and started looking into each other's eyes. She could tell from the look on his face that they weren't going to be going out tonight.

"Wanna skip the club and just…" Haley asked as she looked in the direction of her office.

"Sounds like somebody needs some…" Skills said as he ran his fingers through her hair. When he touched her it just made her skin vibrate.

Haley didn't even answer him. She grabbed his hand pulled him into the office. She locked the door behind them and leaned against it. Skills was already taking his shirt off. He pulled his shirt over his head tossed it off to the side.

"I have been thinking about you all day…" Skills said as he started unbuckling his belt.

"I have been thinking about you too…" Haley smiled and walked over towards him. He looked amazing with his shirt off. His chest was broad and muscular.

"Really? How are you going prove it?" Skills asked already knowing the answer.

"Like this…" Haley grabbed a pillow off of the couch and placed it in front of Skills. She got down on her knees and kissed the large bulge in the front of his pants.

Haley placed her hands on his abs and watched his hands finish with his belt. She brushed his hands away from the button that was holding his jeans together.

"You wanna get it out for me, baby?" Skills asked.

"Of course I do…" Haley opened his pants and let him fall to the ground. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down.

"God I love this thing…" Haley always loved seeing his dick. It was long and thick. The only time she ever saw a dick like this was on porn. She took him in her hand and started jerking him up and down.

"You have the biggest dick I have ever seen…"She never needed to do this for long. His cock quickly to attention from her touch and that always made her feel sexy.

"Say that shit again…" Skills said. He loved seeing this side of Haley. It was the side of her that she kept hidden from everyone. Everyone except him. He looked down and watched her stroke his dick.

"You have biggest fucking dick I have ever seen…" Haley moaned. Skills always got her to talk dirty. She felt like a different person with him.

"That's right, baby…now, are you gonna keep playing with it or are you going to give me what I need?" Skills growled and reached down so he could start playing with her left breast. Her tits were so nice. They were just about a handful and very perky.

"Tell me what you want…" Haley moaned. His hand gave her a breast another strong squeeze. If she was standing up when he did that, she would have fallen to her knees. She loved having her tits played with.

"I want you to suck my dick, Haley." Skills pushed his hips forward making his dick slide through her hands and bump against her nose. He almost laughed but instead he kept his 'tough guy' expression.

"Ow…" Haley laughed.

"Be careful with that monster, girl…" Skills smirked.

"Anything for you…" Haley opened her mouth and put the head of his thick cock inside. She applied a bit pressure as she began sliding him into her mouth. It sounded like she was sucking on a jolly rancher. Haley took him as far as she could and then she gagged a little. Haley backed off of it quickly and coughed to clear her throat.

"Damn, girl…" Skills groaned. This was the first time Haley had gotten that much of his dick down her throat. And damn did that feel good. And he didn't even tell her to do that. Haley had only paused for a second to catch her breath before she was trying to get him down her throat again.

"Don't stop now…keep going…Fuck…"

"Mmmhmm…." Haley continued working his length into her mouth. She loved the way he tasted and she could suck it all day long without stopping.

"So good…" Haley continued rocking her head back and forth, enjoying the feeling of having his cock in her mouth. He never tried to fuck her mouth or anything like that. He just let her do whatever she wanted. She took it out of her mouth again to catch her breath.

"I'm gonna swallow it…I swear…"She tried again to take his entire dick down her throat. She shut her eyes and strained to get more of his cock in there but it was just too damn big. She backed off once more and tried to catch her breath.

"You keep doing that shit…I am gonna have to marry you…" Skills laughed.

"As long as I get this dick every day…" Haley smiled. She needed a little break and started jerking him off once more. She felt a little defeated but with a little more practice she could get it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part two is coming regardless of reviews. But if you wanted to review it, I'll give you a cookie. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Notes: Shit, I forgot about this one. I just forgot to post it. Sorry Kaya17tj. I still love you. And I owe you a pony.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Haley James Scott has mad Skills!...<strong>_

"_I'm gonna swallow it…I swear…"She tried again to take his entire dick down her throat. She shut her eyes and strained to get more of his cock in there but it was just too damn big. She backed off once more and tried to catch her breath. _

"_You keep doing that shit…I am gonna have to marry you…" Skills laughed. _

"_As long as I get this dick every day…" Haley smiled. She needed a little break and started jerking him off once more. She felt a little defeated but with a little more practice she could get it. _

_**And now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Haley James Scott has mad Skills!<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Let's get on the couch. I wanna try something." Skills said.

"I love it when you change it up…" Haley held her out and he helped her up off the floor. She tossed the pillow back onto the couch and watch as Skills took his pants off.

"I gotta keep you guessing." Skills stepped out of his jeans but still managing to keep his boots on, got onto the couch, and put his feet up. His cock was pointing straight into the air and was glistening with her spit.

"Damn that looks sexy…" Haley just loved the way his dick looked. It was so much better than Nathan's. She walked over to the couch and leaned over to give him a few tugs.

"I know. Now bring me that pussy." Skills motioned.

"Like this baby…"Haley started to straddle his lap but he stopped her before she could.

"Naw ma. Bring it up here." He smiled and pointed to his mouth.

"Oh. My bad…" Haley laughed. She felt a little embarrassed for not realizing what he wanted but Skills didn't mind at all.

"Let me get this off…"Haley unzipped her dress from the back and let it fall to the floor.

"I think you should leave the boots. That shit looks sexy as hell." Skills said while he stroked his cock up and down.

She didn't take her boots off either. Haley positioned herself climbed on top of him slowly. Skills watched as her center floated above his face. He could feel the heat from her core and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Well well, look at what I have here." Haley brushed his hands away from his length and grabbed it once again. His dick was pointing up at her face like an arrow. She gave his shaft a squeeze which made Skills groaned.

"This dick belongs to me now. Isn't that right?" Haley asked seductively as she squeezed his shaft again.

"Hell yeah it is…" Skills put his hands on her ass and gave it a squeeze. He loved it when she said shit like that. He squeezed her ass a little harder this time, just to hear her moan again.

"Ok, no more stalling."Haley moaned.

"Let me get a taste of that pussy…" Skills took a big slow lick of Haley's slit. She always tasted sweet. Not like anything specific thing, just sweet. Skills dragged his tongue from her clit into her opening and back again. He was greeted with a symphony of moans and groans from the former tutor.

"Fuck Antwon…" Haley lowered herself so her body was flat against his. Haley's entire body was quivering from each one of his moves. His tongue was absolutely amazing and he was definitely living up to his nickname.

Whenever Haley switched to his real name, he knew he was doing his job well. He had slipped the tip of his tongue inside of her and started fucking her with it. Haley started rising up and down just a little bit. It was almost like she was riding his tongue.

"Th-that's the spot…fuck yeah…"Haley dropped her head and him back into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down furiously. Within a few moments she had his cock gliding between her lips.

Her pace actually made Antwon want to work harder. He changed up his tactics again. She continued working his dick with her hands. Antwon began lifting his hips up as she sucked him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tightly. Then he did something else that Haley wasn't expecting.

Somehow, Antwon managed to stand up while still holding onto her tiny frame. Her thighs were on either side of his face and he had even better access to her core now. He could actually slide his tongue straight down into her opening. She couldn't even moan from what he was doing because she had a mouthful of his cock. Haley kept bobbing her back and forth on his dick. The producer had never felt anything like this before. She wished that Skills had done this move earlier because she loved it.

"Eat that pussy, Skills..." Haley moaned and took him back into mouth again. Her jaw was starting to get sore from sucking him this long but she didn't care. She wasn't going to stop.

"Suck that dick, Haley..." Skills said back. He took his tongue out of her center and started sucking on Haley's clit. He pulled at it with his lips and then lashed at it with the tip of his tongue.

"You are gonna cum for me..." Skills grunted between slurps.

Haley took his dick out of her mouth just to get some air when Skills said that. His lips felt so good on her clit that she couldn't form words. He pushed his tongue into once more and her orgasm hit her.

Skills held her tightly as her body quivered in his arms. He placed her back on the couch so her feet were flat on the floor and her ass was on the edge of the cushion. Skills got on the floor in front of her. He put his leg on the couch so it was underneath Haley's leg. He lined the tip of his cock at her opening and sunk his head inside of her.

Haley gasped loudly as Skills filled her up with his length. Her previous orgasm had pretty much drained her and she was barely aware of what was happening. It did feel good having his dick inside of her walls again. He always fucked her slow; making sure that she felt every single inch of his length.

"Yeah, just take it baby…" Skills moaned. He loved to watch Haley moved and writhe around while he was fucking her. She would just get so lost in the feeling and that was a beautiful sight to behold. However, everything that she had done to him was finally catching up with him. He rocked his hips back forth with a little more urgency; knowing that his orgasm was going to hit him at any moment.

"You gettin' close baby…" Haley panted and sat up just a little. She put her hands on his waist and held on. His dick was getting that familiar swell. Haley began bucking her hips forward to meet each one of his thrust.

"Yeah…" Skills grunted. He was getting deeper inside of her with each thrust. Her pussy felt like it was endless.

"Th-then you betta give it to me…" Haley moaned. Skills was hitting that spot with each push. She knew that she was going to cum again very soon and if she did; he would have to carry her out of the office. He pulled his dick out of her with a loud grunt and started using the tip of his dick to rub her clit.

"I can hold on long enough to give you one more..." Skills quickly rubbed his head against her clit. He knew he made the right choice from the sounds Haley was making. He kept repeating his actions until he heard Haley say

"Damn…you are gonna make me…oh shit…" Haley squealed as her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. She felt like her bones had turned to dust inside of her body. She was done and luckily for so was Antwon. He let out a loud moan and then his hot cum splashed all over her body. Haley fell back against the couch and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Skills said from his spot on the floor.

"You have to say this time." Haley said. God, she couldn't even move.

"No way. It's so fuckin' silly." Skills rolled his eyes.

"I sucked your dick upside down. You better say it." Haley tossed a pillow at him which Skills caught easily.

"Fine." Skills groaned and stood up from his spot on the floor.

"Damn Haley James Scott, you have mad skills!"

"Yes I do." Haley laughed. Yes she did.

**The End**


End file.
